User talk:RyanCross
Thanks for checking out the Baseball Card Wiki. If you have anything that you would like to edit over here, I'm looking for help as well. I'm trying to create links to the baseball wiki where I can. I've also made a few edits to the Baseball Wiki before. Trust me, if I had more time on my hands... But in all seriousness, I'm planning on being active on both wikis as time permits. Big mamou 01:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey there, thanks for the welcome! :-) That's nice to hear that you'll become more active at the Baseball Wiki. We only have a few active users at the moment. Well, enough about the Baseball Wiki. I like the logo. I was thinking the logo should be in a baseball card. Better fits in with the theme of the wiki. Oh, and may I become an administrator and bureaucrat here? I would be much faster boosting up this wiki if I had access to the tools here like I do at the Baseball Wiki. -- RyanCross (talk) 02:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Who do I need to ask to get you hooked up to become an admin? Lately I've been so busy with real life that I haven't been able to really push this site along. Big mamou 19:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, nobody, I believe you are the founder of this site, so its up to you. All you have to do is go to and then highlight the "sysop" and "bureaucrat" at the right side. After that, click "save" or whatever it says at the bottom. If you have questions, just ask. This wiki looks like it can be a really good on in the future. :) I'll do my best to help out. -- RyanCross (talk) 00:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done and Done. Welcome aboard. Big mamou 12:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! So what's the first order of business? :) I guess now I'll work on some articles until we decide what should be done first besides article writing. Cheers, RyanCross (talk) 21:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) My Vision Ryan - You asked what to work on first and my answer is content and then a redesign of the front page and the side menu bars. Long term, the goal is to be THE location for information regarding baseball cards. I started this wiki when I got a taste of what the new beckett.com was going to be like. I saw bits of pieces in their commercials and messages on the site. It kinda scared me. Not the design itself, but how much information was NOT going to be captured in a usable way. They were trying to create a massive E-commerce site/E-trading site, not an informative site at all. Beckett stopped tracking actual card prices years ago. They stopped looking for errors and variations nto reported by the card companies in the last couple years. So I created this wiki back in May. First as a Sports Cards wiki and then focusing in on baseball when the admins of wikia recommended it. There is very little chance of ever truly replacing Beckett. But in the last two weeks, I am starting to think again. i don't know if you were a member on the boards or not, I was more of a lurker myself. I really went there to learn about cards and try to apply that knowledge to my collecting. The boards are just about gone. They moved on. But a message cannot capture information the same way a wiki can. That is why I started this wiki. I don't know how much can actually be done. I'm hoping that I can attract some members of the old boards and some members of the new boards to actively edit here. But I think we need to create content first and then ask other users to start helping out. Do you think we should be starting with the newer releases first? Setup the new releases as they come and work on the older sets in the meantime. Trouble is, I have a lot more passion for the older sets than the new ones. Alright I'm done rambling now. So what kind of collector are you? Prospector, set builder? Big mamou 00:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, first things first, content building is what we should do first. But new wikis also need maintenance h, so Ill be working around that also, including the main page design. I think we should invite members first soon. Your good at doing content writing, I would suggest you working on that first. You don't have to worry about maintenance, I'll do most of that. I'll also be working on content from time to time. So anyway, we'll both work on content, but I'll be doing both, content and maintenance. After our Wikia spotlight is over for this wiki, is when I would think inviting new users directly would be good. Yes, I am a collector, and I do know a reasonable amount about baseball cards, producers, brands, ect. What do you think? -- RyanCross (talk) 00:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC)